mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 487: Frasier Crane's Anime Dreamscape
"Frasier Crane's Anime Dreamscape" was originally released November 25, 2019. Description Step inside the mind of the mind-reader himself (who is Frasier) as we pitch our bold new vision for Frasier. In this one, Frasier’s getting nasty, and we’re not willing to negotiate on that point, so don’t bother asking. Suggested talking points: Guiding Lights, Donuts with Morrie, Frasier’s World, Reach for the Stars, Fumanji Jizz Mist, Eight Words a Day, A Call from the Dogman Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys all have shadows this week. Justin has a street orphan. Griffin has Jake Gyllenhaal. Travis has the entire 2019/2020 Harvard Business School graduating class. 6:15 - I recently moved nearby a donut shop. The donuts are highly praised in the area. However, I looked at the reviews, and 70% of them talk about how the old man that runs the shop is a huge bully to his customers. Many reviews even state how he refuses to sell you his donuts if you're not interested in the daily specials, or he puts extra donuts in your bag and charges you for them whether or not you wanted them. My social anxiety has peaked at the thought of interacting with this man, but I really want to try his donuts. Brothers, what do I do? - Scared of the Donut Man in St. Paul 12:37 - Y - Sent in by a few people, from Yahoo Answers user No Baby, who asks: Frasier and Niles get caught eating baked beans at the opera? I am an aspiring screenwriter and it is my dream to work on the new Frasier reboot. Would this be a good episode idea? 24:48 - Travis introduces a new segment: Reach for the Stars. Travis reads some Amazon reviews and Justin and Griffin have to guess the product. * 1/5 stars: It may have just been a warehouse issue but there was NOTHING inside the package, it was a white/blue envelope and there was nothing in it, it was even sealed as well, would not recommend, it even had tracking but there was nothing inside. Someone had to seal the package at the west house knowing there was nothing inside * 1/5 stars: toy * 5/5 stars: Very realistic looking...they fool most people, made of good quality materials, awesome price, and most important...fun! * 5/5 stars: Son got them for drama class. Very realistic. Teacher impressed. Answer: fake cigarettes * 5/5 stars: Yeah buddy! Fooled my whole family at easter. LOL * 5/5 stars: I was really excited about this for April Fool's Day. Unfortunately my dog ate it before my husband could see it because he was feeling extra petty that day. * 5/5 stars: When I cleaned out my uncle's house after his passing, I offered up various items to the cousins. One of the items was an antique porcelain commode. My one cousin said he wanted it. I packed it up and shipped it off, but of course put one of these in it as a gag. * 5/5 stars: Got it for my stocking stuffer (from Santa) to myself as a joke for my daughter. Later that day, took it to my parents' house and strategically placed it in the hallway right when the party was going and then waited for my dad to notice. Took about two hours but he noticed. I'd gotten the whole party in on it. The look on my dad's face when he tried to sneakily grab the paper towel and clean it up before anyone noticed was priceless, and the moment when he bent down and grabbed it and realized it was fake was even better. Answer: fake poop 31:20 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix, Squarespace. Advertisement for Bullseye. 35:33 - Munch Squad - Zaxby's Jumanji: The Next Level menu items 44:47 - I've always been a little insecure about my rather small vocabulary compared to my friends. For 2019, I bought a word-a-day calendar with a new word definition to learn. I looked at it every day for about all of three weeks, and then I forgot about it even existing. I still have it and am hesitant to throw it out, since I paid real actual money for it, but it hasn't been touched for more than to move it from place to place since mid-January. I could try it again for 2020, but it lists the day of the week as well as the date, and I wouldn't want to read my word-a-day calendar telling me it's Sunday on a Monday and end up not going into work. What should I do with my word-a-day calendar? - Reiss 52:38 - Y - Sent in by Catherine, from Yahoo Answers user Jerebear, who asks: My dog jumped at an elderly man on a walk and made him fall over. i walked away quickly and didn't look back. what will happen.? Update: dont be funny, hes not dead. i didnt hear any ambulance in my neighborhood all day Update 2: i dont know exactly where he lives but i haven't seen him since Update 3: its been 3 days, im all clear :)) thank god i got lucky 58:51 - Housekeeping 1:00:30 - FY - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user patty, who asks: does anyone think the comedy bits on Pawn Stars is made up? Category:Frasier Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck